The Mark of Gideon (episode)
Kirk is held captive on an empty duplicate of the USS Enterprise. Summary Teaser ]] The is in synchronous orbit over the capital city of Gideon, a candidate for Federation membership. The physio-cultural reports the Gideons have submitted describes their planet as a paradise, with a germ-free atmosphere. Yet for the duration of the delicate negotiations, Starfleet has agreed to the Gideons’ unusual stipulation that no surveillance scans be carried out upon their planet. Hodin, the Gideon Council’s de facto Ambassador to the Federation, accordingly provides the co-ordinates for the landing party’s beam-down—875-020-079—a spot he says is within the Council Chamber. Furthermore, the Enterprise party must comprise only one particular individual : Captain Kirk. Kirk arrives in what seems to be a completely depopulated Enterprise. He presumes the beam-down was unsuccessful, and on the empty bridge satisfies himself that he and the ship are “still orbiting Gideon”. Act One Kirk searches every part of the ship, and finds no one. He has sustained a bruise on his arm, but has lost any recollection of the incident or indeed the minutes in which it occurred. The High Council’s Ambassador Hodin denies responsibility for the loss of the captain, suggesting that the Enterprise's equipment must be faulty. He frustrates ship’s surgeon McCoy and even First Officer Spock with his steadfast refusal to drop his planet’s sensor-jamming shields. He claims they are necessary to protect Gideons against any “contaminating contact” with violent otherworldly nature. Hodin does assent to a “thorough search” but pretends that Spock has agreed that the High Council should be the party to institute it. Kirk encounters Odona wandering the empty corridors of the ship in an ecstasy of newfound personal space. She says that on her world “thousands pressed in against me. I could hardly breathe.” When she evinces fear Kirk consoles her, offering his hand. Uhura tells Spock that Starfleet wants him to go through diplomatic channels--the Federation—but that the department she has been referred to, the Bureau of Planetary Treaties, has of course no treaty with the Gideon and wishes Starfleet to handle the crisis. Seeing the chronometer Kirk says that his missing minutes are nine in number. Odona is plainly a Gideon but apparently is not in the habit of calling her world by that name. Putting the Enterprise's forward environs onto the main viewer, Kirk finds that they seem no longer to be in orbit but rather in some unfamiliar quadrant. Having no way to control their voyage, the two discuss their survival—the unlikelihood that they can ever use up the air and the provisions meant to feed 430 crewmembers for five years. Act Two Meanwhile back on the USS Enterprise, the ambassador informs Spock that Kirk is not on Gideon after a thorough search of the planet by the natives. However Spock insists on transporting to the planet. The Ambassador grants permission with the provision that a Gideon co-worker beam aboard the Enterprise. Spock agrees and Scotty beams a Gideon representative aboard, but when Spock begins to press for his beam-down to the planet, the Gideon Ambassador prevaricates again, and claims he acted outside his authority to grant Spock the permission to come to the planet. Spock is clearly insistent and exasperated by both the bureaucratic logjam in the Federation, and by the diplomatic stonewalling of the Ambassador. He tells Uhura to demand an answer from Starfleet about the issue of beaming to the planet's surface. At the same time, Kirk and Odana are together on the bridge of the empty Enterprise, and unable to raise any form of communication at all. The captain drops the ship out of warp, explaining this to Odana, who remarks that it feels exactly the same as when they were at warp. This gets Kirk's attention because there is no change in how the ship feels. He gets suspicious and looks at the viewscreen, which is displaying a field of stars moving slowly. Odana asks if he is having a problem with the way the stars look. Act Three Act Four Log Entries *''Captain's Log, Stardate 5423.4. We are orbiting the planet Gideon which is still not a member of the United Federation of Planets. The treaty negotiations have been difficult because Gideon has consistently refused the presence of a delegation from the Federation on its soil, or any surveillance by the ship's sensors. They have finally agreed to a delegation of one. They insisted it be the Captain of the Enterprise. I am, therefore, beaming down at once.'' *''Log entry made by Captain James T. Kirk. I am alone on the Enterprise. I have searched every area of the ship and still cannot find a trace of the crew, or an indication of how its disappearance was managed. The one thing that is obvious is that I suffered a memory lapse, during which time I bruised my arm. It is causing me some irritation.'' *''Ship's Log, Stardate 5423.8. First Officer Spock reporting. Obviously, the Gideons have transported Captain Kirk onto this replica of the Enterprise to so confuse his mind as to make him susceptible to some extraordinary experiment. It is my intention to locate the Captain and warn him before the experiment reaches its conclusion, which logic indicates means the end of the Captain's life as he knows it.'' Memorable Quotes "We must acknowledge – once and for all – that the purpose of diplomacy is to prolong a crisis." : - Spock "Diplomats and bureaucrats may function differently but they achieve exactly the same results." : - Spock "You're mad!" "No – we are desperate." : - Kirk and Hodin "How can you bear to look at me after the way I've deceived you?" "Well, at least you owe me the ''privilege of looking at you." "''You are a gentleman, James Kirk." : - Odona and Kirk "As crowded as my planet is, I could wish for it to hold one more person." : - Odona, to Kirk "Your report to the Federation was a tissue of lies! You described conditions that would make Gideon a virtual paradise!" "And so it was! A long time ago, what we described was true. The atmosphere of Gideon has always been germ-free... Eventually, the life span of the people increased; death became almost unknown to us. It occurred only when the self-renewal processes could no longer sustain themselves – and that happens now only to the very old." : - Kirk and Hodin "Nevertheless we can not deny the truth which shaped our evolution. We are incapable of destroying or interfering with the creation of that which we love so deeply: Life. In every form, from fetus to developed being. It is against our tradition, against our very nature. We simply could not do it." : - Hodin, to Kirk Background Information * The story for this episode was co-written by Stanley Adams, who previously played Cyrano Jones in .http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/mark_of_gideon.htm * This is the only episode in which we see an exterior viewing port. The only other time a window looking outside the ship is seen is on the observation deck in . Of course, in this case, we are not on the real Enterprise. The exterior viewing port from this episode is the same design as the one used to witness Marta's execution in . * Richard Derr, who plays Admiral Fitzgerald in this episode, previously appeared as Commodore Barstow in the episode . Production Timeline * Treatment by George F. Slavin and Stanley Adams, * Story outline, * Final draft teleplay, * Revised final draft teleplay, * Final final draft script, * Filmed in late Video and DVD releases * Original US Betamax release: . * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 37, catalogue number VHR 2433, . * US VHS release: . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.6, . * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 36, . * As part of the TOS Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk Also Starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :and * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest Stars * Sharon Acker as Odona * David Hurst as Hodin * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Gene Dynarski as Krodak * Richard Derr as Admiral Fitzgerald Uncredited Co-Stars * William Blackburn as a Gideon inhabitant * Frank da Vinci as Brent * Jay Jones as a Gideon guard References assistant; atmosphere; auditorium; birthrate; blood; Bureau of Planetary Treaties; bureaucrat; capital city; diplomacy; diplomat; Excellency; Federation; fetus; fever; five-year mission; germ; Gideon (planet); Gideon; Gideon Council; Gideon Council Chambers; language; life span; medical kit; medical practitioner; medical tricorder; microorganism; oxygen; paradise; physio-cultural report; population; prime minister; quadrant; red priority; repairman; representative; scientist; Starfleet Command; sterile; synchronous orbit; transporter; Vegan choriomeningitis; viewing port; [[USS Enterprise (replica)|USS Enterprise (replica)]] External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Mark of Gideon, The de:Fast unsterblich es:The Mark of Gideon ja:TOS:長寿惑星ギデオンの苦悩 nl:The Mark of Gideon pl:The Mark of Gideon